BioShock The Rouge Sister
by Anari Irana
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago. Its in 7 parts so far. If you like let me know and I'll continue. This is about one of the Big sisters going rouge and running ramped. A man ended up in a situation he shouldn't of been in and she saves him. Now she has to protect him and get him and herself out of this dark domain.


A little girl with jet black hair was digging around in a man who was dying body. Behind her stood a giant man in a metal armor. The door creaked as another man came in the room.  
His eyes widened as he saw the small girl who looked only 7 years old digging through a half dead mans body. "You poor angel. They treated you awfully, don't worry Daddy and me will take care of you!" She giggled and it sounded like bells.  
The man quickly went to hide. But, he step on part of the dead mans organs that have been tossed across the room. "Look daddy another angel!" the girl said happily. "Don't let him get away daddy!" She jumped up and down covered in blood.  
The man quickly backed up and the metal armor man walked towards him. He had no idea how to get out. When all of a sudden, something crashed through the ceiling. The armored man stopped and the girl started shaking.  
"B-big sister!" The little girl shivered. The figure appeared to be a girl in armor similar to the man's. But she wasn't looking like a giant oven more like a girl in a metal tight suit.  
She walked over to the little girl. And picked her up by the neck and squeezed. The daddy ran charging at her but the big sister just avoided him and killed the little girl. Then she turned and saw the daddy charging again. She grabbed the gun on her back and slammed it down in front of her into her hand.  
She cocked the gun and fired at the daddy while he charged. And like a bull he went down. The girl turned and started to walk towards the man who she so called saved and grabbed him by the neck.  
Three other girls came down into the room. they looked a lot like the one who had the man in her hands choking him to death. But she dropped him and turned towards the other big sister.  
The man not knowing what to do stood in horror as the girls began to kill each other. For the one who tried to kill him was The Rouge Sister.

((Part 2))  
The Rouge sister.  
As the sister fought the other three. The man tried to get away. He got to the door when one of the sister jumped in front of him. The Rouge sister kicked her out of the way as the other sister lost control and bit her arm. The halls echoed with the Rouge's sisters screech. She then turned and smashed the sisters head into the wall until her head was bleeding and gushing her brains out. The other two stared at her and whimpered for their lost sister. Then grew angry and charged at her slashing their swords at her. The Rouge sister jumped up grabbing the man with her bad arm and tossed him to the other side of the room. The sisters clashed together. The man could only watch, yet he wondered why was this sister different from the others? Why did she try to kill him now is protecting him?  
One of the sisters stabbed the Rouge sister. She grew angry and took the sword and quickly turned it and stabbed it into the sister's head. The last sister jumped back and retreated to her commander.  
The Rouge sister turned and looked at the man. Her helmet covering her head. She walked to him and held her hand out. He looked up at her terrified. She looked around then sighed and punched him in the face, knocking him out. She picked him up and walked far from this area. Far from danger. Far from...Her Corrupted sisters.

((Part 3 ))  
Corrupted sisters. She walked around with the man on her shoulder. She walked making no sound. The only real noise was grunting coming from zombie like creatures. They looked more like mutated humans. The Rouge sister stopped at a room that looked like no one has been in it for years. She placed the man on the filthy bed. She stood in the corner of the room watching him. The man finally woke up and looked around. He was confused at first then when he finally came around he freaked and tried to see if those girly things were around. He saw the Rouge sister standing in the corner of the room. He stared at her wondering why she has not killed him yet. He saw how she wore a helmet at all times. He gulped and stood up shakily. D-do...you have a name? He asked his voice cracking going up an octave. She didn't say anything just stood there like a statue...Why did you try to kill me then saved me? Still no movement. It was as if he was talking to himself.  
She then finally moved to him and held her hand out. He remembered the last time he didn't she soccer punched him in the face. So he held his hand out. She grabbed his hand and the leather glove covering hand disappeared when he clamped his hand shut. He shook her hand and was confused some what. She acted so much like a normal person but she didn't look like one...Well she sure had the body of one. She turned her head towards the door. Then she looked at him again.  
..What should I call you?... He said a bit shaky still somewhat scared of her. His eyes caught the wounds she had from fighting the other girls. His hand went to touch them. But her hand snapped and grabbed his wrist. He stared at her scared but not much scared. If she wanted him dead she would of done it already. He stared at her and sighed. "just let me see it. "He said in barely a whisper. She stared at him. "Its fine." she said her voice was soft and some what harsh at the same time. He was stunned when she talked. "And...You can call me..A-1"He was confused at that.  
"Don't you have a name?" He stared at her trying to see her face through the helmet. She tilted her helmet head to the side. And then she shook her head no.  
"Hmm, how about I call you. A." She turned her head again and then got really close to him. He caught his breath and didn't move. "And you?" He was confused then caught on. He looked at A and smiled lightly. His blue eyes looking at her and his brown hair messy."Derek..My name is Derek."

((Part 4 ))

"Derek..My name is Derek." She had Derek laying down so he could rest a bit. And come to terms of what he's been witnessing. He laid on the filthy bed not really caring. A stood in the corner her head tilted to the side watching him.  
She turned her head when she heard a screech. She peered through a hole in the wall. She saw to mutants fighting over something to eat. And a little sister being attacked by them. Then she saw her daddy attack them and the little sister get up and crawl onto her daddy.  
She tilted her head yet again and stared through the hole in the wall. She turned and looked at Aron. Who was finally asleep. She stood in the corner watching him sleep. She was so quiet it was barely noticeable that she was even there. Its was as if she were nothing but a.. a shadow.

((Part 5))

...a shadow.  
When Derek woke up, A was still standing in the same area. She looked like a statue a bit. She wasn't moving...Could she be sleeping? No when Derek moved she titled her head to the side like she always did. Accordingly they began to leave the room. A looked around to make sure that nothing was around. When she walked out there was another little sister and her daddy. Derek stayed in the room. The little sister and her daddy turned the other way.  
A walked out to make sure there weren't anymore little or big sisters around. When she made it back to Derek he was leaning on a wall in the room. He still looked like he could use some sleep. But it wasn't going to be safe here. The little sister probably only retreated to tell the big sisters to spare her life. But they wouldn't big sisters would never let a little sister live. Although big sisters use little sisters for information. They would make them spy on what's going on outside of the sisters domain.  
A walked to Derek and held her hand out again. This time he grabbed it quietly and walked with her. She only held his hand to make sure he didn t wander off. They walked and walked until it was dark out again. The windows were covered in filth but you could tell no light was trying to come through to make the room feel warm.

((Part 6))  
Feel warm.  
The warmth Derek felt was from A's hand. A's hand was covered by gloves. She looked quite scary in her armor. But, oddly to Derek she looked beautiful he wonders if she's more beautiful without the armor.  
A walked quietly keeping Derek close in case anyone attacked. She looked around through the only hole in her visor. She noticed that it was quiet .A bit too quiet. A little sister was digging through a person's body as usual. Her daddy fighting off anyone who tries to harm her.  
Derek's stomach turned when he looked at the Little sister. Her daddy was oddly bigger than the last daddy she seen. A stopped walking and put her gloved hand on his toned chest. Stopping in his tracks he looked at A...Well her helmet. A looked at the daddy who was attacking one of the mutated humans. The mutated human thrashed around as the daddy started to rip him apart. The little girl finished with the body and looked at her daddy. "All done daddy!" She giggled darkly and walked to him.

But, the daddy didnt look at her. He was now looking at A and Derek. He charged them and A pushed Derek out of the way and collided with the daddy. She barely moved 3 inches from where she was standing and she started to push back. The daddy started moving back towards the little girl due to A pushing him. He growled and his metal clanged and he tried to push her back. A jumped up and the daddy charged into the wall cracking his helmet. He turned around and shook his metal.  
Derek was standing next to the little girl. The little girl was shaking. He looked at her and blinked he was used to seeing A fight. The daddy made a howling noise and fell to the ground. A stepped over him with his heart in her hand and she dropped it to the ground and walked to the little girl.  
The little sister stared up at A and she shook more. Instead of killing her A picked her up and touched her forehead putting her in a vent. The little sister giggled and smiled crawling into the hole. She disappeared into the hole. Derek looked at A and blushed slightly at what she did. Derek was surprised that A helped this little sister and not the other ones. He watched as she walked quietly to the left door and walked inside. Waiting for Derek A stopped walking. Derek quickly caught up and walked into the dusty old office..

((Part 7))

dusty old office..  
A was standing in place while Derek walked around looking for things. He found a first aid kit. "Ill hold onto this." Derek found his way around collecting things for him and A. Eventually he found a small bag of money.  
He had no use for it but, he kept it just in case. A watched him quietly as he walked around grabbing things. Derek sighed and watched A just stand there. She barely said a word. She never really talked even knowing that, he has been with her for a few days now.


End file.
